


Free

by favefangirl



Series: 5 Days of Fanficmas [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, But not in a good way, F/M, Lack of Closure, Letters, M/M, Post-Break Up, Weddings, author!merlin, bad timing, idk - Freeform, it just finalises it, kind of dear john, son of the mayor!Arthur, they're already mostly broken up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl
Summary: It's Arthurs wedding day and that's okay because he's free now...OR. Merlin and Arthur had a fling a few months back and it's still playing on both of their minds.





	

_Dear Arthur,_

_When I first arrived in Camelot, I was so lost. I never thought I'd find happiness in that crappy little town, where the best things there are a 6-day market, and the town hall. I never expected to find someone who I'd feel at home with. I was there because I needed inspiration, because I needed a new start. What I got was you._

_You are, without a doubt, the most incredible person that I've ever met. I could never have wished for someone better to have had as my person, if only just for a short while. I don't ever think that I'll ever be able to find someone who means half as much as you did, or who is half as amazing as you are._

_The first day I met you, I thought you were a real pratt. I thought you were snobbish and arrogant, and that I would hate you. You and your friends all seemed to think you were better than everyone else, and I despised that. With a passion._

_It was by accident that I started to like you. From that day in the diner, when you helped that little girl deal with those boys who were bullying her, I started to think maybe you weren't that bad. I told myself to stop thinking like that, because you were a complete arse, and I didn't need any trouble in my life._

_But that didn't matter. I still thought about you all the time, and hated myself for it. You seemed to be everywhere. The diner, the library, to town hall. It was like I couldn't escape you. (You were the hottest stalker I've ever had, by the way.) And I started to wander - foolishly - if you were doing it on purpose._

_I started thinking even more when you offered to give me the history of Camelot, like maybe it was just an excuse to see me. Then I always scolded myself for thinking like that, because I was there with a job to do, I didn't have time to crush on the son of the mayor._

_The first time you kissed me, dear God, it felt like the fourth of July. Fireworks! My heart was beating so fast, I thought I was having a heart attack from the pure pleasure of it. I was completely smitten and there was no denying it._

_At first I was confused about what we were, whether we even were anything. Especially when you didn't bother talking to me for, like, two days. But when you told me you wanted us to be something serious? I felt as though I was floating. The look you got in your eye, and the way your hand felt against mine? It was like all the bad things that had ever happened to me just disappeared._

_I was an idiot to think it would last. But Those months that we were together were the best of my life. And when they came to an end, I felt as though everything was turned upside down, and all my happiness faded away. I knew we wouldn't be able to make a long distance relationship work, as much as I wanted to._

_I believe that in this world, we all get one real love. One great love. That person who, even if you aren't with them, and even if you're with someone else, you still love them. You still love them the same, and always will. They're your person. And you will always and forever be my person._

_I don't know if I'm that to you, but that doesn't matter. I'm going to love you for the rest of my life. If there's time after that, I'll love you still. I'll love you forever, maybe even longer, and I'm not going to apologise for that. I'm not going to ever apologise for how I feel about you._

_Which is why I'm writing to you. I know you're getting married , and I just want you to know I want you to be happy. Of course, my selfish ass would like it to be with me. But so long as you're happy._

_I know that for a writer, this letter is crappy, but it's honest. Okay, Arthur. It's letting you know how I feel, and it's letting you know you're free. You'll get married and have a wonderful life, and you're free._

_With all my love, always,_

_Merlin._

Arthur reads the letter, savouring every word. Laughing, crying, feeling. Remembering every touch, every glance. Every time he and Merlin confessed their love for each other. He remembered every second, every single moment. All of it. He couldn't forget it, any of it. He looked away from the piece of paper in his hand, and at his reflection in the mirror, the suit he was wearing - with the atrocious pink tie. He thought of Gwen, his bride, and all the people sat in the wedding hall who thought they knew him. They didn't have a clue. That's when Arthur realised, he didn't want to be free...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lil' sadder than all the other fics in this series and I actually wrote it a long time ago (way back in march!) so it's a lil' cheesy, but it's alright.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you're feeling lovely.  
> Have a great day!


End file.
